The Lost Dragon
by editedy
Summary: The Last Dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen, slain by the Usurper, Robert Baratheon. The Mad King, Aerys II, slain by the Kingslayer, Ser Jaime Lannister. Dornish Princess, Elia Martell, slain along with son and daughter at the hands of The Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane. The Lost Dragon, Visenya Targaryen, daughter of the Scab King, Jewel of the Seven Kingdoms; missing.
1. prologue

**_265 AC_**  
**_King's Landing_**

Muffled screams echoed through the halls of the Red Keep, the entire royal Court silent in the Throne Room as King Aerys Targaryen, the Second of His Name, sat on his throne of swords awaiting the news of his new child.

It lasted for hours, much longer than any maidens had ever anticipated. The King and his council weren't expecting much either, Queen Rhaella's last two pregnancies had been unsuccessful and it seemed there would remain only one successor to the King; young Prince Rhaegar.

And a while later, long into the night, Rhaella's screams died out and were replaced with that of a baby. A new, healthy, baby girl, whose first cry was said to extinguish all the fires in King's Landing and bathe the Red Keep in utter darkness.

The King rejoiced at the birth of his daughter, declaring her a soldier that fought for life and naming her Visenya, after Aegon the Conquorer's first wife and warrior Queen. With the standard silver-gold hair of Valyrian descent and indigo eyes, wide and innocent and hypnotising, she was his perfect Princess. Although he could not name her Princess of Dragonstone like he wished, since his son was already the Prince and his heir, he vowed to instead build a new city of white marble on the south bank of the Blackwater for her to rule and live.

Her presentation was the busiest the King's Hand, Ser Tywin Lannister had ever seen the Red Keep - not even Aerys' Coronation or Rhaegar's birth had as many guests. All the noble Lords were present to meet the new Princess Visenya, the Jewel of the Seven Kingdoms.

Ambushed with potential proposals, the King decided that day that he would defy the Targaryen traditions and not marry his daughter to his son. Since the extinction of the dragons, their family needed to make more conventional alliances with the other Houses in order to maintain their loyalty, and the best way to do that was through marriage. His daughter deserved only the best, and seeing as his own marriage to his sister was an unhappy one, he presented her as a maiden of whom will one day unite another dutiful family to the Targaryens through marriage and strengthen the bonds of the royals and nobility. The Faith of the Seven commended him immensely for this.

Ser Tywin was a cold and intimidating man, but even he couldn't deny any affection for the new babe, who giggled at the glittering gold of his hair and poked at the pin on his coat, and he was strangely calmed by her laughter rather than disgusted, for she was just a swaddle of silver locks and toothless smiles who couldn't harm a thing if she'd wanted to.

When she cried, he thought she roared like a lion.


	2. (1) 10 years a king

**_272 AC _**  
**_King's Landing_**

All the Seven Kingdoms knew the best tourneys were hosted by the great Lord Tywin Lannister. The King's Hand knew exactly how to please the noble lords and the common folk the same; through a good show of strength and valour. All a young knight could wish for in this world was glory and fame; and the best way to win it was in competition or war. And the country was currently at peace.

For the 10th year of King Aerys II Targaryen's rule, his Hand hosted a great tourney in his honour. All the noble houses were invited to attend and they all came out of respect and loyalty to the crown. The Starks, Arryns, Martells, Baratheons, Tyrells, Tullys and the rest of the Lannisters.

The Prince and Princess watched in wonder from the castle window as carriages arrived from every province in Westeros, counting the many sigils being set up on the field beneath them.

"It's a shame you can't join us, Rhaegar." Seven-year-old Visenya's smile faltered at the thought. She'd never had to do anything without the company of her older brother, who was already thirteen and knew precisely how to act around nobility. Visenya, on the other hand, was often scolded for skipping her etiquette lessons.

"You know father won't let me leave my room when I'm ill. He doesn't want anything happening to his heir." The Prince sulked as he made his way back to his bed. Visenya wasn't even supposed to be in there with him - but instead, be getting ready to greet their guests with her mother. But she couldn't keep her excitement to herself. "I wanted to join in with the games."

His sister laughed at him, "You haven't even been knighted yet. Tywin says you're only allowed to join if you're a knight."

"Father told me I can join whenever I want. I'm a Prince and should be allowed to do whatever I want."

Visenya stood from the window seat, hands on her hips. "Tywin says if you listen to everything father says then you'll turn out just like him."

"Then will you turned out like Tywin?" He laughed and reached for the book next to his pillow. "You can be my Hand when I'm King."

The Princess narrowed her eyes before the door opened and their mother found them. "Visenya! You can't be in here, your brother is ill and you should be getting ready."

With an innocent smile, she skipped past Rhaella and out the door to go get ready for the festivities.

"What a beautiful dress." Lady Joanna of Casterly Rock, who had just arrived with her two children, Cersei and Jaime, complemented the young Princess Visenya with a soft smile.

She stroked the sleeve of the deep red gown, feeling the expensive Myrish Lace and bending down to the girl's small height. Many other Ladies gathered around and were also fluttering about the Princess, commenting on her beauty and the craftsmanship of her dress.

Her latest dress had been made by the best dressmakers in all the realm for the special occasion, with jewels exported from Essos and dragons embroidered up the bodice. The King had paid twice the amount of gold for her outfit than the rest of the family's combined.

Joanna pushed the girl's long silver hair behind her ear. "For an equally beautiful lady."  
The Princess smiled and a blush rose on her cheeks while the golden-haired twins stood behind them. Cersei glared at the girl who held her mother's attention while Jaime surveyed the grounds in awe. Tents were pitched and bustling with knights and their squires, a large area had been cleared for space to joust and nobles of the Great Houses stood around chatting to one another, laughing and greeting their old friends. He had never seen this many people in one place before.

"Be careful of your words, Lady Joanna." The Queen appeared behind her youngest child with a tight smile. Joanna shifted, gently laying her hands on the shoulders of the twins as Visenya turned her head up to her mother. "Visenya is a Princess - not a Lady. It's best not to forget these things, you know."

Joanna bowed to her Queen and the children could not sense the tension between the two women, but the moment was interrupted as the horn blew and the drums were starting to play, signalling the arrival of the King as he rode through the gates on his horse - his Hand and Visenya's mentor, Tywin, riding right beside him. Cheers sounded from around them and they dismounted, making their way over to their families.

"Ah, Lady Joanna. It's good to see you back in the Capital."

Aerys was a tall, silver-bearded man. His hair had started to grow too long, despite Visenya's insistence that he would look more like a Princess than her, and he had begun getting wrinkles around his eyes even though he had only turned twenty-eight. Upon his head rested the elaborate dragon-emblazoned crown he was known for, and always promised to gift to the princess after his passing rather than his heir.

"Your Grace." Lady Joanna curtsied again to her King and Tywin took his place beside his wife and children.

"You should visit us more often." Was all Aerys said before he patted his daughter's head fondly and walked off to the stands with his wife dutifully following behind him.

"Where's the Prince?" Visenya heard Cersei whisper to Jaime as Tywin ushered them all up to the stands where the two families would sit. "I thought we were going to see him."

"The Prince isn't well," Tywin stated in answer to his daughter, taking his place next to the King. "You won't be meeting him today."

After the Tourney, which Visenya hadn't really paid much attention to, only making sure to clap whenever someone came off their horse, the feast had commenced and the children were bored. The golden twins were complaining to their mother and Visenya sat, chin resting in her hand, blowing at the stands of hair in front of her face while wishing her older brother could join her so she wouldn't be as lonely.

The King was talking to the Hand and some other Lannisters on the other side of the room and the Queen was giggling with some of the other Ladies beside her, the group shushing and squealing to each other like girls only just flowered.

"Why don't you two go and play with the Princess?" Her head turned to Joanna who smiled with Jaime and Cersei peaking around her. "You wouldn't mind entertaining them, would you? You probably can't remember but when you visited Casterly Rock you three would always play together."

Visenya eyed the twins that hadn't left each others' sides all day, ignoring the glare she was sent from Cersei and nodding politely as Rhaegar would in this situation. "I'd be happy to."

She stood from the table and the twins followed her outside to the gardens. Already out there were some other children, including the Tully girls; Catelyn and Lysa. Those were already acquainted with the Princess and were eager to join in, suggesting games to play, each of which were all turned down by Cersei. Eventually, she left altogether, pulling Jaime along with her to play by themselves. Visenya stuck her tongue out at them when their backs were turned, causing the two redheads to laugh.

-  
After it began to rain they all raced back inside, the Princess making her way back to her mother. On her way, however, she was knocked to the floor by one Jaime Lannister - the contents of his cup spilling all over her dress. Whatever he was drinking had made her sticky and uncomfortable, and she glared at the boy as he stood over her without offering any help.

When she had pushed her way up off the floor Visenya saw Cersei stood behind him with a sly smile, some of the other Lannisters around her laughing at the Princess. Jaime looked between the two girls before wondering his way back over to his sister without even an apology.

Visenya tried to remember Tywin's advice at that moment; to not care about the opinions of others and get on with your own life. But she couldn't help the fire within her that wanted to make her rivals pay, to punish them for daring to laugh at a Princess.

If they could laugh at a Princess, would they laugh at a King?

Tywin had told her the story of what he did to those who laughed at him and his House.

The Princess glared with fury in her eyes - some of the Lannisters that noticed even stepped away from her. Candles flickered and Visenya swore she saw people's mouths moving but she couldn't hear a word.

She stormed passed them, hoping not to make a spectacle. Her father would have had them imprisoned if it'd been him, but as much as she loved her father, she knew he wasn't a great King. It was Tywin who truly knew how to rule, and she planned to learn from him.

After changing her dress and calming her temper, Visenya reemerged at the feast in a new full black gown and ignored the golden twins as she made her way back to her seat. Jaime watched her warily but was shocked to see her smiling while talking to her mother. Maybe she would forget about the incident. He wanted no part in it anyway. If only Cersei hadn't pushed him.

She wouldn't forget.

Later on, as Jaime was walking by minding his own business, he didn't seem to notice that the scheming Princess was close by and watching him.

Distracted by the great knights from the tourney that were drinking in celebration, Visenya took her chance and stuck her foot out in front of the little lion, tripping him up and letting him fall straight to the ground.

The drunken knights burst out laughing at the young boy, poking fun at him and his ill-balanced little lion paws. Visenya smirked to herself as Jaime stood back up before her.

Walking by them at that minute were the Baratheon brothers, Robert and Stannis, and Jaime took his chance to get back at Visenya.

"Stannis!" He called over to the humourless, boring Baratheon, who curiously waltzed over, Robert close behind. "The Princess is a bit shy but she wanted me to tell you that she's always loved you."

Visenya stood with her mouth gaping open, staring at Stannis while he looked back, stoic as ever - Robert and Jaime laughing at the exchange.

"I don't have time for women in my life." Was all eight-year-old Stannis said before marching off, his hysterical brother following behind.

The Targaryen turned to the Lannister and that was the moment they both knew that they would be rivals for the rest of their lives. Never would she forgive this boy for embarrassing her like he had tonight. She would burn his name to the ground if she had to.

-  
Early the next morning, before most of the other guests had even awoken, Queen Rhaella, Visenya and Tywin were stood at the gates ready to see the Lannister off. The girl didn't know why they were leaving so early but she didn't care, as long as Jaime was out of her hair.

Just before they stepped into their carriage, though, Joanna nudged Jaime towards the moody dragon. "Say goodbye to the Princess."

He grumbled back to her that he didn't want to, but after a stern look from both Joanna and Tywin, he stepped up and kissed the back of Visenya's hand before she even realised what was happening.

She grimaced as Jaime stormed back over and joined an irritated Cersei in the carriage, followed by their pleased mother.

"What a nice boy," Rhaella commented before both she and Tywin ventured back inside, leaving Visenya to narrow her eyes at the shrinking form of the Lannister carriage.

This was war.


End file.
